earthboundfandomcom-20200222-history
List of items in Mother 3
This is a list of all items that are found in Mother 3. All item titles and descriptions derive from The Unofficial Mother 3 Fan Translation which, though unofficial, is the only English version of the game and was handled by an experienced team, among them Tomato, who has a background in professional localization. Weapons Durable Shoes *'Description:' Shoes made from tough, thick leather. *'Location:' Osohe Castle (Gift Box) *'Price:' *'Offense up:' 12 Easy-Grip Stick *'Description:' A carved stick with an easy grip. *'Location:' *'Price:' *'Offense up:' 15 Gloves *'Description:' Ordinary old gloves you could find anywhere. *'Location:' *'Price:' *'Offense up:' 9 Ordinary Shoes *'Description:' Favorite shoes that have long since become worn in. *'Location:' *'Price:' *'Offense up:' 6 Stick *'Description:' An undeniably plain stick. *'Location:' Tazmily Village (doghouse outside the Twins' House) *'Price:' N/A *'Error rate:' *'Offense up:' 2 Protection Aquarius Bracelet *'Description:' A bracelet of the Aquarius zodiac sign. *'Location:' Mt. Oriander (Gift Box), Osohe Castle (Gift Box) *'Price:' *'Defense up:' 5 Aries Bracelet *'Description:' A bracelet of the Aries zodiac sign. *'Location:' Sunshine Forest (Gift Box) *'Price:' *'Defense up:' 3 Chick Bandana *'Description:' To be equipped on the head. *'Location:' Osohe Castle (Gift Box), Candrum Underpass (Gift Box) *'Price:' *'Defense up:' 5 Flea Charm *'Description:' To be equipped on the body. *'Location:' Tazmily Village (Thomas Bazaar), Osohe Castle (Gift Box), dropped by Great Antlion *'Price:' *'Defense up:' 5 Magic Pendant *'Location:' Replaces Pendant in the key inventory after Kumatora joins Duster's party *'Price:' *'Defense up:' 3 *'Maximum psychic points up:' 5 Manly Bandana *'Location:' Outside Tazmily Village *'Price:' *'Offense up:' 2 *'Defense up:' 1 Mini-Mini Charm *'Description:' To be equipped on the body. *'Location:' Sunshine Forest (Gift Box) *'Price:' *'Defense up:' 2 Mosquito Charm *'Description:' To be equipped on the body. *'Location:' Dropped by Gooey Goo *'Price:' *'Defense up:' 7 Ordinary Hat *'Description:' An ordinary hat. *'Location:' *'Price:' *'Defense up:' 3 Pisces Bracelet *'Description:' A bracelet of the Pisces zodiac sign. *'Location:' Osohe Castle basement (Gift Box) *'Price:' *'Defense up:' 7 Scarlet Ribbon *'Description:' A bright red ribbon. *'Location:' *'Price:' *'Defense up:' 2 White Collar *'Location:' *'Price:' *'Offense up:' 10 *'Defense up:' 10 Goods Ancient Banana *'Description:' Causes an enemy to slip and fall, inflicting damage. *'Location:' Tazmily Village (Thomas Bazaar), Candrum Underpass (Gift Box), Osohe Castle basement (Gift Box) *'Price:' Battle Memory *'Description:' A list of all monsters encountered so far. Lets you relive memories of past battles. *'Location:' Osohe Castle *'Price:' N/A Bug Spray *'Description:' Fast-acting pesticide. Damages insect enemies. *'Location:' Death Desert (Gift Box), Candrum Underpass (Gift Box) *'Price:' Child's Shoe *'Description:' A small, familiar-looking shoe. Its counterpart is still missing. *'Location:' Drago Plateau *'Price:' N/A Drago Fang *'Description:' The relic of a horrible event. A fang sharp enough to pierce even Drago hide. *'Location:' Tazmily Village *'Price:' N/A Drawbridge Key *'Description:' Nippolyte's key for lowering Osohe Castle's drawbridge. *'Location:' Outside Osohe Castle *'Price:' N/A Dung *'Description:' Dung beetles can't help themselves from rolling this stuff around. *'Location:' Death Desert, dropped by Dung Beetle *'Price:' Hypno-Pendulum *'Description:' Sway it in front of an enemy to lull it into a deep sleep. *'Location:' Duster's House *'Price:' N/A Nail File *'Description:' A metal file that's bound to break after one more usage. *'Location:' Tazmily Village *'Price:' N/A Noble Spittoon *'Description:' A mysterious spittoon from Osohe Castle. *'Location:' Osohe Castle *'Price:' N/A Pendant *'Description:' A pendant dropped by a girl seen in Osohe Castle. *'Location:' Osohe Castle *'Price:' N/A Pig Mark Notebook *'Description:' A notebook with a pig-like symbol on it. The handwriting inside is terrible. *'Location:' Mt. Oriander *'Price:' N/A Rope Snake *'Description:' A snake that seems like a good replacement for a rope. *'Location:' Osohe Castle (Trade) *'Price:' N/A Rotten Eclair *'Description:' A favorite among ghosts. Not recommended for the living. *'Location:' Osohe Castle, dropped by Stinky Ghost *'Price:' Running Bomb *'Description:' Produces a series of explosions. Deals damage to all enemies. *'Location:' Tazmily Village (Bazaar), Drago Plateau (Gift Box), Misoshire Cemetery (Gift Box), Death Desert (Gift Box), Candrum Underpass (Gift Box) *'Price:' Scary Mask *'Description:' Scares an enemy, lowering its defense. *'Location:' Duster's House *'Price:' N/A Scrap of Cloth *'Description:' A familiar scrap of red cloth. It was stuck in a tree on top of a cliff. *'Location:' Mt. Oriander *'Price:' N/A Siren Beetle *'Description:' A beetle that makes a shrill noise. Causes an enemy to stop and cover its ears. *'Location:' Duster's House *'Price:' N/A Smoke Bomb *'Description:' Explodes into an acrid smoke, bringing an enemy to tears. *'Location:' Duster's House *'Price:' N/A Sprinting Bomb *'Description:' Like a Running Bomb, but with extra bang! Deals explosive damage to all enemies. *'Location:' Osohe Castle (Gift Box) *'Price:' Tazmily Map *'Description:' A map of the Tazmily area. *'Location:' Tazmily Village (Town Square) *'Price:' N/A Thunder Bomb *'Description:' A throwing weapon made by Wess. Deals lightning damage to all enemies. *'Location:' Outside Duster's House (Gift Box) *'Price:' Tickle Stick *'Description:' Tickles an enemy, lowering its defense. *'Location:' Duster's House *'Price:' N/A Trivia Card 1 *'Description:' A card with an obscure trivia question on it. Try using it on human enemies. *'Location:' Tazmily Village (Gift Box) *'Price:' N/A Underground Map *'Description:' A sketched map of the Candrum Underpass roads. *'Location:' Candrum Underpass (Gift Box) *'Price:' N/A Wall Staples *'Description:' Stick these in a wall for a quick ladder. Use in battle to briefly pin an enemy down. *'Location:' *'Price:' N/A Food Bag of Pork Chips *'Description:' Greasy junk food. *'Location:' Dropped by Pigmask *'Price:' *'Hit points up:' 50 *'Psychic points up:' N/A Beef Jerky *'Description:' Carefully sun-dried meat. *'Location:' Sunshine Forest (Gift Box), Mt. Oriander (Gift Box), Drago Plateau (Gift Box), Nippolyte's Shack (Gift Box), Osohe Castle (Gift Box, Ghost Bazaar), Death Desert (Gift Box), Candrum Underpass (Gift Box), Osohe Castle basement (Gift Box), dropped by Agitated Boar, dropped by Spineless Lobster, dropped by Carpet Monster, dropped by Cactus Wolf, dropped by Li'l Big Bro *'Price:' *'Hit points up:' 60 *'Psychic points up:' N/A Edible Mushroom *'Description:' A mushroom that's delicious even raw. *'Location:' Outside Tazmily Village (Gift Box), dropped by Detached Leech *'Price:' *'Hit points up:' 20 *'Psychic points up:' N/A Fresh Milk *'Description:' Freshly-squeezed milk. *'Location:' Outside Aeolia's House *'Price:' *'Hit points up:' 80 *'Psychic points up:' N/A Magic Gelatin *'Description:' Brightly shimmering gelatin. *'Location:' Osohe Castle (Gift Box) *'Price:' *'Hit points up:' N/A *'Psychic points up:' 20 Magic Tart *'Description:' A strangely captivating tart. *'Location:' Osohe Castle (Gift Box) *'Price:' *'Hit points up:' N/A *'Psychic points up:' 30 Nut *'Description:' A nut you can use to barter with. *'Location:' Outside Tazmily Village, Sunshine Forest, cave outside Tazmily Village (Gift Box), dropped by Praying Mantis *'Price:' *'Hit points up:' 5 *'Psychic points up:' N/A Nut Bread *'Description:' Bread made from nuts. *'Location:' Outside Tazmily Village (Gift Box), Tazmily Village (Gift Box), Mt. Oriander (Gift Box), Drago Plateau (Gift Box), Misoshire Cemetery (Gift Box), Death Desert (Gift Box), Candrum Underpass (Gift Box), cave outside Tazmily Village (Gift Box), dropped by Firefly, dropped by Greedy Mouse, dropped by Mischievous Mole, dropped by Mr. Batty, dropped by Yammonster, dropped by Barrel Man, dropped by Sand Lizard, dropped by Violent Roach *'Price:' *'Hit points up:' 30 *'Psychic points up:' N/A Nut Cookie *'Description:' A cookie topped with nuts. *'Location:' Sunshine Forest, dropped by Big Bro *'Price:' *'Hit points up:' 15 *'Psychic points up:' N/A Peculiar Cheese *'Description:' Cheese that you either love or hate. *'Location:' Drago Plateau (Gift Box), outside Duster's House (Gift Box), Nippolyte's Shack (Gift Box) *'Price:' *'Hit points up:' ? *'Psychic points up:' N/A Rotten Milk *'Description:' Milk that's probably best to stay away from. *'Location:' Replaces Fresh Milk in a character's inventory after a certain amount of steps, Osohe Castle (Gift Box), cave outside Tazmily Village (Gift Box) *'Price:' *'Hit points up:' 10 *'Psychic points up:' N/A Yogurt *'Description:' Yogurt that's easy on the stomach. *'Location:' *'Price:' *'Hit points up:' 80 *'Psychic points up:' N/A Condiments Medicine Antidote *'Description:' If you're poisoned ( ), this is for you. Amazingly fast-acting! *'Location:' Tazmily Village (Gift Box), Sunshine Forest (Gift Box) *'Price:' Fresh Mint *'Description:' Feeling sick ( ) and under the weather? This mint's piercing aroma will perk you up. *'Location:' Osohe Castle (Gift Box, Ghost Bazaar), dropped by Arachnid! *'Price:' Category: Items Category: Lists Category: Mother 3